A day In The Life Of Draco Malfoy
by evenstar of the undyinglands
Summary: Ever wondered what Draco does in a day? well, this is what i think Draco does and how he feels about it. please read and review.


a/n- on the eve of the release of half blood prince the only way i can sit still for even a second is to write fan fiction. please read and review.

A day in the life of Draco Malfoy

The first thing I do when I wake up is feel content. I am the richest and most handsome guy in Hogwarts, possible all England. I am getting good marks and I am considered quite the lady's man. I am a catch for anyone who is lucky enough to be important enough to even get my attention. I have many loyal followers who will do anything for me and I have connections like you wouldn't believe.

I jump out of bed and dress. Everything is so perfect. I look at my self in the mirror. Dear Lord, I _am_ Handsome. My clothes are crease free and fit me perfectly. Crabbe and Goyle are still sleeping and snoring. This is when my first fun for the day starts. I creep up to Goyle, pull out my wand and say a quiet spell. A sound like a foghorn is emitted and both Crabbe and Goyle jump and hit their heads on a strategically placed beam above both of their beds.

Once they are both up we can proceed up to breakfast. I feel as though my day has not started well unless I manage to bully at least one person before breakfast. I suppose it helps digestion. If I don't 'bump' into someone on the way to breakfast then I can always knock someone's head into their breakfast on the way to the slytherin table. Luckily to get to the slytherin table I must walk past the three other house tables and there is always a stupid first year sitting on the end of the table.

Breakfast is one of the best meals of the day. I usually have at least five girls walk up to me and say good morning in the most seductive ways they can muster. I usually ignore them but it is nice to be constantly reminded of my popularity. I also receive many letters from either admirers or my parents. My mother sends sweets and cakes daily and it is always nice when that arrives.

After breakfast I walk to the first class. I have many heavy books to carry but that is also why I have two faithful 'friends'. They are always willing to carry them for me. There is never a shortage of people who will carry my things for me.

In the first class I will always suck up to the teacher unless it is McGonagall. I do not feel that she deserves my attention, being a Gryfindor. I try to bully at least one person in this class.

Second class is always a bit more of a bother. I am usually feeling hungry by then. Luckily I have a secret stash of food, which is handed over to me by Goyle. I then usually doze on the desk. There are always people willing to take notes for me.

Not to self: never get Crabbe or Goyle to do this, as their handwriting is terrible.

I feel that by lunch, I should have had a go at Potter (scar head) or the Weasel or the Mud blood. I am not really fussed which it is, but as long as I do it.

Lunch is usually uneventful. I usually have another couple of girls come up to me. Usually more than at breakfast as they have had time to work up the courage over the first classes of the day to approach me.

After lunch I have the last classes of the day. When I have Professor Snape, I can do whatever I like in class. However, Potions is my favourite subject and I usually like to stay awake.

Dinner is the best meal of the day. The food is usually better than the previous meals and I get even more people coming up to me. By this time I am usually sick with all my admirers and get Crabbe or Goyle to tell them to go away. Another great thing about dinner is the Desert, which is always a welcome.

After dinner, I usually do my homework. This involves getting one of the slytherin girls to do my homework. Sadly, I must read over the notes that I have been given from my followers on the things that we have covered that day in class. This usually takes around 15 mins. After that, while other people are doing their own, and my, homework I will either write to my family or in my journal. I also finish off any sweets that I have not had time to eat during the day. If I have quidditch practise I go to that and show off in front of my admirers as they come to watch the practise.

After my long and trying day I like to have a shower or bath. Being a prefect, I go to the prefect's bathroom and have a nice long soak in the tub there. After all this I finally head up to bed. I fall asleep on the beautifully soft pillows and quilt. My parents payed extra so that I could have them. I fall asleep feeling content with my life. Everyone loves me. I am good looking and have nothing to worry about.

a/n thank you for reading it. please tell me what you think


End file.
